The present invention relates to cranes, hoists, and other overhead lifting devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a lifting assembly that is selectively engaged with a load to be lifted.
Lifting equipment often includes a rigid hook for engaging and suspending a strap, chain, or trunnion that is coupled to the load. Depending, in part, on its load rating, the hook can be large, heavy, and difficult for an operator to manually manipulate. Where access is limited, and especially where hazardous or nuclear materials are present, the acts of hooking and unhooking the load can be difficult and dangerous.